Daddy
by hogwartsmut
Summary: Your Daddy is perfect... right? Maybe not for Ginny Weasley. My first chaptered story. WARNING: smut after first chapter, incest, rape, age gap and underage at first.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Richard (over email) told me she read and loved the scenes between Ginny Weasley and her dad in a story by "Ayva" called "The Breaking of Ginny Weasley". I read the story and fell in love with the author. It was awesome so make sure to read it. Jessica then asked me to do something like it so I will do that now.

"We have 2 weeks till Hogwarts and you lot haven't done a thing all summer!" Mrs. Weasley screeched at her kids.

"Ohhh, Mum..." they groaned.

"Percy, fold those robes. And George, your boots tracked mud inside again so go scrub all the floors. Fred and Ron you go do the dishes. I want this house spic and span."

"What can I do Mum?" Ginny piped up.

"I think your dad needs help at the chicken coop. You won't be able to help when your gone. I still can't believe my baby is starting at Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

Ginny smiled to cover the shiver running down her spine. She wanted nothing less that to see her father but no one could know that. Reluctantly Ginny headed outside.

Her dad stood up when she arrived. "Ginny dear, did you come to help?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes Daddy."

Arthur's smile faded and became a sick twisted look of want.

"Then what are you waiting for, bitch?"

Lower lip trembling, Ginny slipped her dress up past her skinny hips and over her head.

Arthur lunged over to Ginny and slipped off her neon green underwear. Being eleven, Ginny didn't wear a bra. Arthur pulled out his cock. "Well? you know what to do!"

Ginny gulped and sat down next to her Dad's hairy dick. Since age 5 she had been told how bad of a girl she was and how she tired out her mommy so much, her daddy never got to see her mommy. Daddy says to make it better she has to see her daddy because she is the second best one for the job. So every day since age 5 the same thing happened.

First she must make Daddy happy, when he is happy he sticks right out. To make Daddy happy she must stroke him. Then she had to make him wet so it doesn't hurt so much. To make him wet, she must put him in her mouth but sometimes he pushes himself far into her and she chokes. Finally she bends over and her dad will go into her. Sometimes he will spank or hit her but he says he is her dad so he is allowed to do that and you aren't allowed to tell Mommy.

He is her dad so she has to do that... right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Shhh..." Arthur whispered at his little girl "You don't want to wake Mommy, do you?"

Ginny shook her head. At age 16 she had really developed. Her long firey red hair fell smoothly down her shoulders, her facial features petite yet determined and her breasts were putting an impossible amount of stress on her thin nightgown.

Arthur slipped into his daughter's bed. It was midnight on the 23 of December, on his youngest son's and little girl's school break. The Weasley house was silent other than the groaning of the ghoul in the attic and the deep breathing of the sleeping family. The perfect time for Arthur to see his little baby.

Ginny started to shake with silent sobs as she knew what was coming. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way, only to make Ginny sob harder. He put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs.

'Wait until Daddy casts the enchantments, Sweetie."

Ginny continued to sob into her father's hand as he took out his wand and muttered a spell that silenced their room from everyone else. He then locked the door before he removed his hand from her mouth.

Ginny broke down into a rack of sobs as pearly tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"It's okay, Daddy's here." Arthur whispered his daughter's ear. Arthur kept one arm around his baby as his other hand stretched over to Ginny's panties. He reached up her nightdress and pushed her underwear to the side to feel her folds.

"Dry" he muttered as he slipped his hand away.

Arthur didn't like his daughter not being wet for him, it made him upset. He grabbed the strap of her night gown and forced it over her head roughly. Ginny just looked down in shame.

Ginny had bouncy, full, large tits with dark pink nipples in contrast to her milky white skin. Arthur grabbed her right nipple suddenly and painfully, causing a scream from Ginny. he twisted it sharply which just made tears flow faster down her cheeks.

With a sick twisted smile Arthur smirked "Give Daddy a kiss."

Ginny turned her head away.

Arthur pulled his hand back and hit it forcefully on her cheek. "Do as I say!"

Ginny slowly moved her chin to face her dad and he pushed the back of her head to make her lips meet his. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and down her throat, making Ginny squirm and gag. Arthur loved this kind of control.

Arthur moved his lips to Ginny's breasts. He nipped and pinched and scratched at her soft flesh until her tits were pink and sore.

Ginny moaned and shrieked with pleasure she couldn't control and felt instant shame. Ginny suddenly became aware of the fact that she was dripping wet and had soaked through her underwear. She felt like hitting herself. How could her Dad make her wet, it's just sick.

"Ginny dear, Daddy wants a kiss and you better do what I say."

"Yes Daddy."  
Ginny put her lips against her father's. Last time she disobeyed him twice in one night she was spanked until she came 3 times.

"Let's see how wet you are now." her dad mumbled into the kiss.

Arthur felt the moisture the minute his hand touched her. "Perfect."

Arthur flipped his baby over so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled his stiff dick out of his pants and ran it around Ginny's tight hole before going in. He never went gentle on her, it was always fast and rough.

Ginny felt guilt as she enjoyed her father's cock. "My mom is right upstairs!" she thought.

Arthur watched greedily as Ginny's ass slapped with each pound and each pant burst reluctantly from her cherry red lips. Arthur brought a beautiful flower into this world and only he should have it.

Arthur positioned himself so he continuously rammed into Ginny's G-Spot making her tighten as she got closer and closer to climax. Arthur grabbed her hair and yanked her even harder into him to make sure he came too. As Ginny's eyes rolled back in ecstasy and her pants and moans became screams. Arthur felt his own orgasm wash over himself.

Thirty seconds later Ginny was in fetal position letting shame wash over her and Arthur was laying down at the foot of Ginny's bed, satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas day. Ginny's day had been surprisingly okay all day despite what happened 2 days earlier. She was loaded with gifts and candy (which she intended to eat when she wasn't so full of Christmas dinner).

While helping herself to another helping of pudding her father came and stood behind her.

"I have a special birthday present for you" his hot breath whispered in her ear as he squeezed her shoulders. "I will see you upstairs tonight."

Ginny went stiff and suppressed a shudder.

Later that night Ginny was putting off going to bed. She challenged the twins to 5 games of exploding snap, laughed with Hermione, talked to Ron and even braved listening to Percy talk all about his faulty cauldron bottoms one by one drifted off to bed. In a matter of minutes, Ginny found herself alone in the kitchen.

She felt safe in the kitchen. Ginny smiled at herself and her escape of her father. Ginny glanced at the clock: 11 o'clock. Suddenly very tired, Ginny found a chair and curled up like a cat on it. Very slowly, Ginny drifted off to sleep.

"Look who didn't want their present" Arthur's angry voice rang out through the kitchen.

Ginny jumped up. "Father."

"I don't like how you never appreciate anything and everything I do for you. Do you think it is easy and cheap to have 7 children? If I buy you something I expect you to not only be grateful, but I expect you to like it!"

"Father..."

"Shut up you little bitch!" Arthur said, covering her mouth. He quickly cast enchantments to silence the room. "You are just a little slut, you know that? I see you throwing yourself at Harry. Give it up. You are a whore" Arthur slammed her into the kitchen wall. He quickly pinned her arms against the wall. "No, you are _my_ whore." he told her as he slipped his hand down her skin tight jeans and into her panties.

Ginny took advantage of her freed hands and pushed her father away to make a run for it. She was pulled back.

"Don't you dare try and run from your father." Arthur commanded as her slapped her across her cheek.

Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes.

"You know I only do stuff for your own good." Arthur said suddenly calm "Like right now I'm going to make sure you don't run."

Arthur picked up his baby and set her on the kitchen table. Ginny saw her father summon ropes and she saw them snake towards her own their own accord but she didn't dare move.

In not more than thirty seconds each hand was bound to the two top corners of the table and each leg was bound to the two bottom corners so she was completely spread out.

Her father took out his wand to make her top, pants, bra and underwear disappear off her body and reappear in a pile on the ground. This left her stark naked, bound on a table, with her father standing over her. He started circling the table.

Ginny closed her eyes and let her tears stream as she waited for it to all be over.

"Look at the time, Ginny" Arthur crooned "It's 11:30, Christmas is almost over and you haven't gotten your gift." Arthur reached into the cupboard and pulled out a box. He dramatically reached inside it and pulled out a large, purple... dildo.

Ginny took a peep before squeezing her eyes closed so tight it hurt. The dildo was 12 inches long and so thick she wildly feared it would rip her in two.

"I didn't even get a thank you" Arthur sighed. "I guess I will make you thank me."

Arthur stopped circling when he reached her pussy. He rubbed the dildo along sensitive area, from clit to opening before placing the dildo gently at the opening. Ever so slowly, he slid the purple dildo into her. When he reached half way he stopped being gentle and shoved the whole thing into her.

"Daddy!" Ginny screamed out.

Arthur ignored his daughter's cry of pain and continued to roughly fuck her. "Thank your father" He taunted.

Ginny just kept on screaming out.

A rush of shame and ecstasy later Ginny lay weak and tired from her orgasm. _Why could my dad make me feel this?_

"I see You still haven't learned you manners." Arthur said as he pulled the dripping dildo from her pussy. Arthur walked up to Ginny's face. He stuck the dripping dildo into her mouth and down her throat.

Ginny squirmed and wriggled as the sweet tasting fucker was shoved into her throat. She couldn't breath or shout or do anything, all she could do is think about how this was no way to die: _death by dildo_. Just as everything was going black at the edges, Father pulled out the dildo and Ginny gasped for air.

"What do you say to Daddy?"

Ginny stayed stubborn and didn't answer.

Arthur sighed and took out his wand and magically undid the ropes.

Ginny nearly cried out in joy, but she wasn't being let go. Her father just flipped her face down and retied her.

He slapped her twice on each ass cheek before examining her puckered ass hole.

"Pretty little thing." he muttered. Then he shoved it in Ginny's ass.

Ginny usually felt reluctant pleasure but this was her first time up her ass and it felt painful. It burned and stretched and felt like it was going to tear. She wailed in pain with every movement.

About two minutes later her pain turned to some sort of strange pleasure and she felt herself growing rather wet...

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione stood in the door way, wide eyed.

Hey guys,

What do you think should happen?

a) Hermione gets her mind erased and sent back to bed so Ginny and her dad can continue

b) Hermione gets tied up and fucked too

c) Hermione helps Arthur pleasure Ginny

Let me know through comments or PM or email. I was thinking on writing the new one in a week so vote by then.

Thanks,

Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know I'm like a whole month late. I can explain. So I typed up my stories and I had them all ready on my USB but then my computer died and I had to use my mom's. If my mom knew what I wrote in my free time she would be very concerned. LOL. So here are my stories don't kill me.

I am being extra nice to say sorry and I made 3 different parts.

If you voted for option A, go to chapter 5

If you voted for option B, go to chapter 6

If you voted for option C, go to chapter 7

Please review what parts you want me to continue and what ones I should drop.

Once again I am so sorry and I hope you all know how much I love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur whipped his head his head around to look at the bushy haired woman in the doorway.

Hermione was in shock. _Arthur Weasley, sexually abusing her best friend and she didn't even know._ She shook her head and started to shout for the others to come down to help.

"It's no good," Arthur sneered "The whole room is enchanted."

Hermione turned to run and get help but before she could, she felt herself being magically forced toward Arthur.

"Obliviate" Arthur's voice rang out through the kitchen.

Hermione felt her head get heavy and her vision get fuzzy. She felt a content smile stretch across her face. "Let me take you to bed" she heard a voice say. She then felt herself being picked up and carried to a warm bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Arthur had reached the kitchen again. He smiled at the perfect naked form of his daughter laying helpless on the table. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she was unable to stop it.

Arthur stood over her face. It was perfect, even with the pearly tears soaking her face and the forming bruise on her cheek where he struck her. She looked frightened. Arthur waved his wand over her cheek to make the bruise go away. He could not leave any visible marks.

Arthur ran his fingers from Ginny's newly healed cheek down to her bouncy tits. He smiled to see that they were still pink from their last encounter. He rubbed them and kneaded his knuckles into her creamy flesh.

Arthur bent down and suckled one nipple. By the time he spat it out it was hard and painfully erect.

Arthur moved down to Ginny's swollen pink pussy. He stroked it gently and smiled at its smoothness. Arthur felt a need to taste it. He ran his sandpapery tongue first along her inner thighs then allowed it to move closer and closer towards her still wet folds.

As he reached her pussy, he started sucking on the skin to form a large ugly hickey. "This means you are mine" Arthur said, half to Ginny and half to himself. _It's like marking my property_ Arthur thought.

Ginny felt herself shaking as she waited for her next guilty orgasm. Her father's tongue felt rough against her smooth skin and made goose-bumps wherever it ran.

Arthur felt his daughter tense up as his tongue reached sensitivity. He kept on moving in until his tongue went between Ginny's lips. Arthur ran his tongue up until he met her clit. Ginny squirmed in blissful agony. Arthur swirled his tongue around the little nub that was such a painful yet blissful place for his little flower. Arthur put the whole nub into his mouth, gently sucking on it like a babe to its mother. He toyed with her for a while longer until he grew weary of her squirming.

Arthur started to casually slip his tongue in and out of Ginny's pussy. Ginny found herself moaning in reluctant pleasure. Arthur put his tongue as far as it could go into Ginny's cunt which caused a rush of warm sweetness to cascade into his mouth and on his face. Standing up straightly her walked over to Ginny and commanded "Lick it off."

Ginny cringed but obliged. Her father made her taste herself so much that she became used to it.

"Now, Princess" Arthur crooned "It's your turn"

Arthur pulled off his underwear and pants and hopped up on to the table. He put on knee on either side of Ginny's head and lined his dick up with her head. He forced her mouth open and place the tip of his 10-incher into her mouth.

He started thrusting roughly into her. As he fucked her mouth he thought of his wife upstairs who used to look so much like his flower. Arthur fucked harder thinking of how this is like a new version of Molly. Molly 2.0. Arthur smiled and glanced down at his daughter.

Ginny was uncomfortable. The ropes were cutting painfully into her flesh and her father's thrusting was off and on choking her. She felt spit trickling down her cheek and chin. She was desperate for sleep and prayed that her father was almost done for tonight.

Arthur felt himself coming. His thrusts became more forceful and he pushed for the one that would send him over the top.

His own orgasm hit him hard. He got up and sprayed his cum gown Ginny's face and tits.

Arthur got off the table and put back on his clothes.

He walked over to each of Ginny's limbs and untied her. He pushed her off the table and quickly did a charm to clean the room. He removed the silencing charm, vanished the ropes and gave his flower a clean set of clothes.

Arthur gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead "See you at spring break". Then he left the room, leaving behind his weak, naked, dripping flower.

Now the question is: can he wait till spring break or does he break into Hogwarts?


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur whipped his head his head around to look at the bushy haired woman in the doorway.

Hermione was in shock. _Arthur Weasley, sexually abusing her best friend and she didn't even know._ She shook her head and started to shout for the others to come down to help.

"It's no good," Arthur sneered "The whole room is enchanted."

Hermione turned to run and get help but before she could, she felt herself being magically forced toward Arthur.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked, shaking with fear.

"I'm going to do to you what I did to her." Arthur smiled.

Hermione watched in horror as Arthur came towards her with his wand. Next thing she knew, she was naked in front of her best friend and her best friend's dad.

Arthur studied Hermione's body. She was fucking gorgeous. He always had felt rather stiff as he watched Ginny and Hermione together, especially when they hugged, with two pairs of double-D's rubbing together…

Ginny watched Hermione too. She gawked at her tan D-cups, flat stomach and beautiful dark cunt. She always knew, or thought she knew, that she loved Harry but right now looking at Hermione…

Hermione felt herself being magically lifted and set face down on the table, on Ginny; her face right in Ginny's wet pussy. Hermione became aware of Ginny's warm breath on her own pussy and knew that Ginny had her face in her own pussy.

Next Arthur immobilized Hermione as Ginny's ropes snaked around Hermione's wrists and ankles too. Once she was bound, he allowed her to move.

"Perfect!" Arthur grinned "Now let me see what I'm working with."

Arthur started at Hermione's legs. He trailed a finger over her shaven legs and moved up to her tan-line-less ass. "I guess someone tans naked!" he smirked. He kneaded his fingers into her round ass.

"Don't touch me!" she growled at Arthur.

Ginny squirmed at the feeling of Hermione breath on her pussy while Arthur just smiled.

"Hermione," Arthur smiled "if I were you, I would do what I say. You see, if you don't…" Arthur slapped her hard on the ass.

Hermione screamed out in pain.

"Next time, it will be you and Ginny who pay. I know you never want to be the one to put Ginny through pain." Arthur sneered.

Hermione gulped. She would not, _no she could not_ let Ginny get hurt. Swallowing her pride, she stayed silent as Arthur prodded her ass cheeks.

Smiling to himself over the power of two girls, Arthur taunted Hermione further by shoving a finger up her asshole.

Hermione took a quick intake of air. It hurt but it was also somehow pleasurable.

Arthur took it even further, with a finger still in her, he licked and nipped her flesh. He only stopped when he removed his finger to move his licking to her asshole. It was small, dark and puckered and he found enjoyment in feeling her tense up at his licks.

Hermione was confused and ashamed as she felt twisted pleasure from the rim-job. _A middle aged man in licking the thing you crap out of, what is sexy about this?_

Arthur pulled away and smiled.

He started pacing the table.

"Ginny dear," He said "I was wrong, I thought that I should be the only one who fucks you because you are all mine and no one should make you feel the way I can. But now I realize, Hermione could never make you feel the way I can so..."Arthur moved away to get a chair which he sat down on. "…You will eat each other out. Go."

Ginny froze. What should she do?

Hermione gulped again. She would never let Ginny get hurt, so taking one last steadying breath, she plunged her face into Ginny's hot folds. She ran her tongue along its length and pushed it into the hole. It is not about pleasuring, just about making Mr. Weasley happy so they could stop.

Ginny was in a place of bliss. Hermione was fucking her right now. She smiled with eyes widened in pleasant shock before she too plunged her face into hot folds.

Hermione felt Ginny's tongue caressing her. She was never given oral before. Ron never did that sort of thing and neither did Krum. It was fantastic! Her pleasure was so great that it blocked out Arthur. All she could think of was how to make Ginny happy too. She noticed that she liked it best when Ginny's tongue went in her and when it grazed her clit. She tried to focus on these areas with Ginny.

Ginny felt it all get passionate and hot. She felt Hermione getting more eager with her tongue. She soon couldn't hold it, a rush of cum oozed out of her and was licked up into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione soon came too. It rushed into Ginny's mouth.

Arthur watched as he pumped his cock excitedly at the two teenagers eating each other out.

"That's enough." Arthur commanded.

The two girls stopped.

"Who should get my cock first? Hmmm? How about you Hermione?"

"Dad," whispered Ginny "please don't do that to her."

"Excuse me?! You cannot tell me what to do. You just made things worse because now not only will she be first but you have to watch."

Arthur immobilized both girls before untying them. He then moved Ginny to the chair he was just sitting in and tied her there. Next he moved Hermione in a way easier for fucking. He placed her so she was face up with everything below her ass off the table and tied to the table legs while the hand ropes stretched up all the way to the two upper corners of the table. When the girls were tied tight he allowed them to move.

Hermione refused to cry. Ginny would not see any weakness.

Arthur placed his penis in Hermione and started roughly fucking her.

Ginny was stuck on the chair, fighting to get out to save her friend. She felt hot blinding tears coursing down her cheeks as she watched the man she despised all her life with the girl whom she loved more than any other.

Arthur glanced over at the still naked form of his little girl, struggling against the bonds. It put a whole new wave of fire into him. He pushed harder and faster, get screams and moans from Hermione. He reached up and grabbed both of Hermione's tits, squeezing them red as cherries as her fucked her hard.

Hermione felt shameful ecstasy. Her _best friend's dad_ was fucking her into bliss. She felt herself screaming out and moaning in reaction to his old dick's thrusts. It was awful yet wonderful. Disgusting yet perfect. She found herself no longer thinking of Arthur but of Ginny. As she reached climax she heard herself calling out "Fuck ya Ginny!"

Everything went silent. Arthur stopped thrusting and looked down at Hermione with shock.

Ginny made eye contact with Hermione and smiled.

Arthur was mad. She is _his_. He slapped Hermione on the face. "You are just asking more" Arthur raged and continued to fuck her.

Ginny watched in agony as her lover was brought off 3 more times.

When Arthur was done, he himself was ready to cum. He sprayed Ginny and Hermione. Then he roughly pulled up his pants, untied the girls and said "Tell anybody and your both good as dead. Also, you are both mine now." He turned to leave the room "Also, clean this up." With that he left.

Now the question is: should Ginny and Hermione end up together? Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur whipped his head his head around to look at the bushy haired woman in the doorway.

He whipped out his wand, ready to wipe her memory.

"Whoa there Mr. W," Hermione smirked "I was just going to ask if you even know how to bring off a girl."

"What?" he asked.

"I mean it's obvious you need a lot of my help."

Arthur gave Hermione a skeptical look.

"Mr. Weasley, I think I have done the whole bondage thing more times than you can count and I can tell you, you're doing it all wrong."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear. What the fuck is Hermione doing!

Arthur nodded slowly and waved Hermione in.

Smiling, she strutted in.

"First," she said "you have her in probably the worst tie up ever. How are you supposed to fuck her when she's on a table?"

Hermione immobilized Ginny, undid her bonds and retied her feet to the table legs and her hands to the counter so she was suspended midair, waist high, perfect for fucking.

Ginny was even more uncomfortable this way than when she was on the table. The bonds cut even harder into her wrists. Also what the fuck is wrong with Hermione?

Arthur however loved the new arrangement. He stepped over one of Ginny's legs up to her pussy about to fuck her senseless but…

"Mr. W," Hermione pouted "don't I get to play with her first?"

"Fine" he sighed.

Smirking, Hermione went up to the form of her best friend. "You know Ginny, I always wished to see you like this."

Ginny gulped.  
Hermione ran a long nailed finger down Ginny's face, neck and to her chest; two perky D-cups with erect nipples.

She pinched one nipple between two fingers and twisted it. Ginny screamed.

Hermione smiled "We have a screamer." She smiled as she did a silent spell to summon a box from her room. It whizzed into the kitchen and into her outstretched hands. It was a fairly large box with a heavy lid. It kind of reminded Ginny of a treasure chest but she was sure no gold lay within it.

Arthur strode over to the box and watched as Hermione opened it. Inside were more toys than an adult store. Butt plugs, Dildos, vibrators, candles and more. Hermione pulled out a large black whip.

Ginny craned her neck to see what Hermione had pulled out. _Fuck, this will hurt!_

Hermione took the whip and sauntered over to the hanging body of Ginny Weasley. She smiled down at her new victim. This will be a night Ginny will remember forever.

Hermione cracked the whip on Ginny's milky white tits.

Ginny screamed out in…_pleasure?!_ "How could something so bad feel so good?" she asked herself.

Hermione learned a long time ago it gave the most pleasure to wait 5 seconds between each strike so Hermione waited for 5, until the skin turned pink, before she struck Ginny's left nipple. The assaults on Ginny's tits and nipples continued for the next ten minutes. _Crack! 1…2…3…4…5 crack! 1…2…3…4…5._

Hermione moved the abuse down Ginny's stomach to her pussy. Pleased moans and gasps and screams moved along with the whip.

Ginny felt pure ecstasy when the whip slapped her already wet folds. And soon she also felt a familiar rush of orgasm.

"Hey, Mr. W" Hermione called "Do you wanna lick her dry?"

Arthur came over to between Ginny's legs, got down on his knees and buried his face in her. He eagerly lapped up her juices.

Ginny unsuccessfully tried to stifle moans of pleasure.

"How does she taste?" Hermione laughed.

"You tell me" Arthur said as he put his dripping face next to Hermione.

Raising her eyebrows, Hermione lapped up the juices coating Mr. W's face.

Sexily running her tongue along her lips, Hermione went back to her box. After rummaging around for a bit, she came out with a huge butt plug and a vibrator.

Arthur took the butt plug from Hermione and forced it roughly into his baby's puckered asshole.

Ginny screamed out with genuine pain.

Hermione took the vibrator and gave it to Arthur too. He took it and shoved the whole thing up Ginny's pussy.  
Ginny was in pain. He arse was being stretched to no end and now there was a vibrator in her that could go off any time.

_Zap._

The first shock was terrifying. It was so far in her, it felt like her whole body was a vibrate setting on a muggle phone.

Ginny felt like she was stuck like that for hours.

Eventually Hermione got bored of watching and felt very horny. She slipped off her nightgown to expose tan double-D's, a dark shaven pussy and a flat stomach. She climbed over to Ginny's head with one leg on either side of it and her pussy on Ginny's face.

"What are you waiting for Gin? Eat me out." Hermione smiled.

Ginny, fearing Hermione might bring back out the whip, obliged. She wriggled her tongue in and out of Hermione and gently nipped her clit.

Arthur felt himself also get randy as he watched the two teenagers.

He slipped out the vibrator and the butt plug and stated fucking Ginny roughly. Ginny reluctantly moaned in pleasure which sent vibrations coursing through Hermione.

Hermione came in Ginny's mouth not long after. After her orgasm ended she hopped off of Gin's face and slipped back on her nightgown.

"You are going to cum, got it? Arthur commanded his daughter.

Ginny came.

Arthur pulled himself out and sprayed her with his own salty cum.

Arthur pulled his pants back up. "Goodnight baby, goodnight Hermione. You and I should do this to her again." With that Arthur left.

Hermione cleaned up her box stuff, did a quick spell to clean the room and took away the enchantments before letting a weak Ginny down. Hermione kissed her on the head. "Goodnight babe, we should do this at Hogwarts sometime."

Ginny was all alone in the kitchen, which didn't seem so safe anymore.

But the question is: Will Hermione and Arthur have some sort of relationship?


End file.
